


Flirty Angel Eyes

by AlliCatDoll



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU Fan fiction Supernatural NSFW, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlliCatDoll/pseuds/AlliCatDoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, similar to the story line with a few differences. No spoilers. Dean finds himself falling for Castiel, while Sam finds himself falling for Gabriel. First real Supernatural fic, no hate please. Enjoy, other chapters will be uploaded in the near future</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirty Angel Eyes

It was freezing cold in the Impala, as Dean rubbed his hands together trying to get warm. The stake out was going slower than expected, usually he would have seen something supernatural by now. But they still had no idea what they were hunting. Dean cursed quietly to himself as he blew hot air into his freezing cold fingers. A game of 'Rock, Paper, Scissors' had landed him the job of watching the last house that had been attacked, by whatever could get in without tripping alarms and kidnap a grown man without anyone noticing. All the while Sam was warm in the library conducting research. Dean rubbed his hands together again and reached to turn up the heat, which was scarcely working. When he leaned back against the seat, Castiel was sitting next to him. "Holy shit Cas! What the hell?!" Dean shouted as he jumped in his seat. Startled by the sudden appearance of the angel. 'Dean. I don't have any news.' Castiel stated gruffly, his deep voice causing an unwelcome stir in Dean's stomach. "You couldn't have called to tell me that!?" Dean snapped, shaken by his body's sudden reaction to Cas's blue eyes. Cas looked at him and then turned out the window. 'I am sorry Dean Winchester. I will call next time' he remarked turning his piercing gaze back on to Dean. Dean cleared his throat, and casually slipped a hand down into his crotch to try and ease down the start of his erection. "What the fuck...." Dean wondered as he made an effort to avoid looking at Castiel. Why was his body reacting like this, Dean wondered as he cleared his throat again. "How did you find me?" He asked, looking at the house in front as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. "I thought you couldn't track me, or whatever." Dean mumbled, not looking over. 'I can not find you.' Cas agreed, his voice steady as ever. 'I looked for your car.' "Right. Because that's not creepy or stalker-like in the least." Dean grumbled, as he finally dared to look at Cas. He was facing forward out the windshield, but slowly rotated in his seat to look at Dean. Cas cocked his head slightly to the side, as his brow furrowed in confusion. His lips turned down slightly giving his stubbled jaw a pouty look. Dean was struck by the fact that he had an urge to lean forward and kiss him, to suck that pouty bottom lip into his mouth, and grab onto him to hold him in place. Dean shook his head, blaming the cold or how late it was for the thoughts he desperately pushed to the back of his mind. 'Did I do wrong, Dean?' Castiel inquired locking his blue eyes with Dean's green ones. "No, not at all. It was a joke." Dean sighed as he rubbed his hands together again. 'You are cold.' Cas asked, although making it should like more of a statement. "Yeah." Dean scoffed rolling his eyes, as he blew more hot air into his hands. 'Would you like me to assist you in becoming warm by offering my body heat?' Castiel asked, moving closer to Dean on the seat. "No! Uh, no that's ok.." Dean smiled shakily putting his hands in front of him in a defensive manner. 'It is of no bother. Allow me to share my heat.' Cas declared moving right next to Dean, so they were thigh to thigh. Dean backed up against the door, but Castiel paid no attention and slid even closer until he was practically in Dean's lap. He pulled his trench coat open and pulled Dean in, so that their thighs were overlapping, and Dean's head was nestled against the crook of Cas's neck. "Uh, Cas? I'm on a stake out..." Dean said gently as he tired to pull away. 'Do not worry Dean. I will assist you in 'staking out' as well as sharing my warmth.' Dean tried once more to wriggle out of Castiel's grip but found it impossible, for someone so small, he had quite the grip. Dean sighed and laid back down against Cas, acknowledging that it was indeed quite warm, as he turned his attention back to the house. Silently vowing to himself that this would never be mentioned. Along with the almost full erection he had experienced earlier.

 

Sam sighed deeply, as he ran a hand though his thick mass of hair. He had been in the library for hours and was yet to come up with a plausible theory of what was going on. He sighed again, as he moved the book in front of him to the side, in favour of the next book he had to go through. He pushed his hair back off of his forehead as he opened the newest book in front of him. 'Why all the sighing Sam-a-lam?' Called a familiar voice from behind him. Sam pushed his chair back and turned around, faster than he would have thought possible. It was clearly a night for impossible occurrences though, as sitting in front of him, one knee up, the other leg draped down over the side of the table, grinning whilst eating M&M's was Gabriel, the trickster or archangel, or whatever he wanted to be called. Sam's eyes opened wide with surprise before he jumped to his feet, rising to his full height of a not inconsiderable 6'4. "You're dead!" Sam declared staring in shock at the man perched so casually on the table. 'Well. I think it's a little early to be making death threats, Sammy baby' Gabriel taunted, grin widening as he popped more candies into his mouth. "No, I mean.. You.. I saw you die!" Sam finally stuttered out, his brain trying to process what was happening. 'Pfft.' The archangel scoffed, standing up to walk over to Sam's side. The shorter man looked up and fluttered his eye lids. ' I am an angel Sammy cakes. Did you really think it was that easy?' He smirked, leaning against the table that Sam had been sitting at moments before. "But.. You died..." Sam whispered, as he slouched down against the table. Eyes downcast, as he furrowed his brow. 'Aw, Sam Sam have I ruined your faith in your fragile human perception?' Gabriel giggled, leaning in to Sam so that they were shoulder to shoulder. Sam didn't respond, as he continued to look at the off green carpet, deep in thought. "I thought he was dead, and now I know he's alive. It's just nerves." Sam pondered to himself, trying to ignore how quickly his pulse had increased when Gabriel leaned in. "It's just nerves. That's all, that's why my heart is pounding. And my palms are sweaty. And my stomach is doing flip flops. Just nerves. Nerves that smell amazing..." Sam sighed as he leaned in closer and inhaled the angel's scent. "No, what am I doing..?" Sam wondered as he pulled back and and grabbed at his book. Stumbling over his legs in the process. "I um, I uh... I have to um, go." He declared, steadying himself on the table as he tripped again, trying to walk backwards to look at Gabriel. "Yeah. Going now." Sam exhaled as he turned and stumbled towards the door. 'I'll be here tomorrow if you want to swing by again. For another delightful, intellectual chat!' Gabriel called to Sam's back in a sing song voice. Barely audible to Sam over his pounding heart beat. 

When Sam returned to the motel room, he found Dean sprawled out on the bed with a half empty bottle of JD in his hand. "Wow, Dean. You look like I feel." Sam joked as he tossed his coat onto the bed beside his brother. "Hmm." Dean grunted, taking another swig of whiskey. "It's been a weird night." Dean sighed, raising himself on one arm. "Don't I know it.." Sam murmured as he threw off his button up shirt, so he  
wore only a t-shirt. "Hey, Dean. You didn't happen to see Cas tonight did you?" Sam asked, pulling the shirt over his head. Dean shot up like a flame was under him, "what? Why? Why would you ask that!?" Dean practically shouted. Almost dropping his bottle on the floor. Sam looked shocked. "Dude. I was just wondering because I saw Gabriel. He's alive, and I wanted to know of Cas had said anything...." He told his brother, giving him a wary, sideways glance, as he balled up his t-shirt and tossed it to the floor. "Oh." Dean sighed, laying back down. He had thought that Sam knew something about his awkward encounter with the angel. "Wait. What did you say!?" Dean shot back up to stare at his brother with wide eyes. "Gabriel. The bastard angel? The one who kept making me die!? The fucking trickster, Gabriel who died!? Who have us a video to confirm he died!? Is alive!" Dean couldn't process what he had heard, and Sam looked sympathetic. "I know. If he hadn't shown up at the library, I wouldn't have believed it either. Sam eyed his brother carefully. He was plenty shocked that Gabriel was alive, but he didn't seem to have the same.. Gratitude.. About it that he had had. Sam sighed, his brother wasn't feeling at all the way he was about Gabriel. And it made him uneasy. Why was he so affected, if Dean was just as shocked as any normal person would be?


End file.
